


life's not an afterglow

by avapacifica



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Andrew Garfield's spider-man, Angst, Forgiveness, Green Goblin - Freeform, Harry is in Jail, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I really dont know how to tag this sorry, M/M, Ravencroft, Spider-Man - Freeform, in jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: Harry is in jail after the events of tasm2. Peter goes to visit him.





	life's not an afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a Doll Skin song. I wish this was longer, but whatever. I hope you enjoy !!

Peter is nervous, anxious, terrified. No words seem quite strong enough to describe the clenching feeling buried deep inside his chest. Going to visit Harry was something he’d never thought he’d do, he has been hurting for so many months. If he asked himself after Gwen died if he’d ever go to see his old friend again, the answer would’ve been a no without any hesitation. But time and acceptance heals, he’s found. He now realizes this is something he needs to do. If not for Harry, for himself.

And although he’s sure of this decision, he still finds himself pausing before the door of the visiting area. His hand only lingers for a moment though, before pushing it open to reveal a mostly empty room, a thick sheet of glass splitting it in half. Telephones line different sections where you can to talk to the inmates. 

The only other person with him is an older woman. Her eyes are blank as she stares across the glass to any empty chair, waiting. He wonders how many times she’s come here. Most likely too many. 

It makes sense they’re alone. Peter can’t imagine many of the prisoners here would have a family that would want to regularly visit. Still, it’s quite eerie. 

He takes a seat a few away from the woman, not too close to intimidate her, but not so far where he’d feel overly distant from the only other living thing in the room. For the next few minutes they don’t speak. The only thing they share is the want to pull out their hair at the sound of a clock, the ticking making the silence even more unbearable, (if that’s even possible).

Peter’s breath hitches when the door opens. A heavily tattooed man lumbers in followed by a guard, and then by Harry. The guard takes his position at the door, eyeing Peter suspiciously. Harry must not get many visitors. 

He has quite the opposite reaction as he takes his seat, a huge grin is splitting across his face. Peter can’t understand why for the life of him. 

Harry picks up the phone, gripping it tightly. His knuckles are white in seconds. Everything about his body other than his face would suggest he’s angry. But then there’s that smile.

“Spider-Man…” his voice rasps through the receiver. Peter can’t tell if it’s the phone or if the other’s voice is scratchy. Probably both. Nonetheless, he glances nervously to the tattooed man and the guard to see if they had heard what Harry had called him. Luckily the guard isn’t paying attention and the man seems too concerned with the conversation he’s having. 

“No need to worry Pete,” Harry draws his attention back in front of him, “no one takes my word seriously in here anyway.” It’s a relief, but he can’t help but feel bad for the boy across from him. 

“You’re looking better.” He comments, not knowing how to start.

“I’m not dying anymore if that’s what you mean.”

“Yeah there’s that. You also seem pretty happy for being locked up.” Harry’s eyes seem to pierce through Peter’s soul, reflexively he drops his eye contact and glances down to his hands. Harry chuckles, feeling like he’s won some invisible battle.

“So what’s up webslinger, why are you here?” Peter cringes on instinct at being identified without his mask on, but chooses to ignore it.

“I guess I’ve just been angry for a while now, blaming myself for a lot of shit, blaming stuff on you.”

“And by stuff you mean Gwen.” Harry interrupts, still smiling that goddamn smile. 

“Yeah Gwen,” Peter barely gets out. Whenever he tries to say her name it always gets caught in his throat. “I’ve forgiven myself for that, I did a while ago.” He pauses, “I guess I just wanted to come here to forgive you.” His gaze lifts from his hands once more, and Harry no longer looks happy. 

“I don’t want you’re forgiveness.” He spits. Peter sighs in defeat. 

“Yeah I figured you might not, but even if there’s just a tiny bit left of the Harry I used to know left inside of you, I wanted him to know that.”

A fist slams down on the counter beyond the glass, and although it’s soundproof Peter can still feel the vibrations of it. The guard looks over concerned, but makes no move to stop anything.

“Your Harry is gone.” He growls into the phone.

“I know that’s not true.” Peter tells him, “I can see it.”

“You don’t see shit, you’re wrong!” Harry throws the phone to the counter and stands. Although he’s not speaking into it anymore Peter can still see his mouth moving along to the words ‘you’re wrong’ over and over, as his fist repeatedly hits the glass.

“Whether you want it or not, I forgive you.” Peter talks into the phone. He doesn’t know if the other could even hear it. Probably not. But as the guard comes over to restrain Harry, he stands and gives a slight wave with a grim smile on his lips. He wishes this could’ve ended better, but if he’s being honest with himself he wasn’t expecting it to. 

As the door clicks shut behind him there’s a sharp pain in his heart, but it’s not the same as the clenching feeling from before. Peter can breath, and it’s the first time he’s been able to in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed !! Kudos and comments are appreciated !!


End file.
